


Somniferous

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [356]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs are enjoying a relaxing day together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/22/2000 for the word [somniferous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/04/22/somniferous).
> 
> somniferous  
> Causing or inducing sleep.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #074 Body.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Somniferous

Tony couldn’t help smiling at the cute kitten who had succumbed to the somniferous sun and was fast asleep in Gibbs’ window. “Since when do you have a cat?” Tony probed, not used to even a hint of a softer side from his boss.

“I don’t have a cat.” Gibbs grunted.

Tony’s lips quirked at that rather Gibbs like response. “Then what’s that?” Tony pointed to the cute ragdoll kitten in the window. 

Gibbs just grunted, a hint of a smirk hiding at the edges of his lips.

Tony laid his head onto Gibbs lap and smiled up at him. “You know you love that perfect kitten body.” Tony waggled his eyebrows outrageously. 

Gibbs shook his head lightly. “I love your body more.” With that Gibbs dropped a kiss on Tony’s head and tousled his hair as they both looked back at the sleeping kitten with smiles on both of their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
